


Star Wars Movie AUs

by Coleroz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coleroz/pseuds/Coleroz
Summary: A series of Movie AUs with Star Wars characters. I like to daydream about fitting SW characters into everything, and sometimes I really like how it turns out so I write it down, and sometimes I actually finish, so here!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Ezra Bridger & Luke Skywalker(mentioned), Luke Skywalker & Sabine Wren, Luke Skywalker/Sabine Wren, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Princess Mononoke AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a very iconic scene from Studio Ghibli's Princess Mononoke which I had the pleasure of watching for the first time recently. I once imagined Luke and Mara in it that scene... and I just couldn't get over how perfect it was! Particularly considering how hostile their relationship is at first, at least on Mara's part. I finally took the chance to write it out and share it with you wonderful people. I can't help feeling like it's a bit bland, but all the same, I hope you enjoy.

Luke steadied the unconscious girl in front of him slumped over the back of the creature he had befriended when he first arrived on-planet. It was difficult, as he himself was unsteady. The reason for which was a blaster wound in his side.

The girl had seemingly come from nowhere before Luke sensed her presence. He had thought perhaps he was her target, but she had instead tried to assassinate the leader of the rebel cell he had happened upon, and had been staying with while he completed his task from the Rebellion.

She was an Imperial agent of some sort he was sure. To Vader, or perhaps Palpatine himself. It was difficult to wrongly interpret her wielding a red lightsaber and performing stunts with the help of the Force.

She was so young though. No older than his seventeen years. Her flaming red hair and bright emerald eyes had captivated him instantly. He'd felt a tugging in his chest as watched her, sensed that despite her skills, she would be killed if he didn't intervene, and somehow, he could not bear to let that happen.

Luke had saved her from a trap, though she had still been brought down. The rebels were going to kill her, but Luke stopped them. He had knocked the girl out with the Force, thrown her over his shoulder and announced he was leaving with her.

He'd been shot before their leader had ordered them to stand down and allow him to depart peacefully.

And now he felt his strength going. He was losing blood still, despite the bandage wrapped tightly around the blaster wound.

* * *

Mara Jade came around slowly. She blinked awake when she had enough consciousness to do so. She sat upright and glanced around her confusedly. She was on the back of one of the large creatures native to this planet that its inhabitants rode as mounts.

...She had been in the rebel camp. That's right! She had been assigned to kill the leader of the small but effective rebel cell holding out and making trouble for the Empire. She had almost died, and she and the leader had wound up fighting one on one and then… Someone had intervened. A man, she vaguely recalled. But where…?

She cast her gaze around but there was no one. A soft groan made her snap her gaze down.

Here was the man. He was lying on his side at the feet of the creature, where he must have fallen, his strength gone. He was so limp, one might assume he was dead, but for his labored breathing.

He wasn't unconscious, but he was obviously in great agony, she could feel it. She noted the blood seeping from hastily bandaged wound in his side. How had he come to be shot? Well, it didn't matter. She knew all too well how he had saved her. How he had knocked her unconscious without touching her. He was a Jedi! She had failed in her mission, but her master would be doubly pleased at the death of another Jedi survivor. He would soon be dead by her hand and she would return in triumph to the emperor.

She dropped down beside him and roughly yanked him onto his back. But what she saw immediately made her freeze. The man, was actually no more than a boy. Not much older than her, if at all. His face, eyes closed and lips parted as he breathed in small gasps… he appeared so vulnerable, angelic perhaps with his cloud of soft hair like a golden halo around his head.

She growled snapping herself out of it. Boy or not, he was a Jedi! He was dangerous and had to be disposed of.

She'd lost her weapons but she spotted the short viroblade in his belt and seized it, leveling it at his throat. She didn't strike however. The boy must have known what she was, yet he'd saved her life at risk to his own. Why? Those actions were not those of a traditional Jedi. The Jedi were callous, selfish. They cared not for one individual if they thought it was best for the greater good that they perish. And they pretended they were above the Sith they preached against!

She mustn't be naive. It was no doubt a Jedi trick. A ploy to bring her over to their side, or get her to betray her master. If so, she needed to find out more. The location of his Jedi master if possible.

"Cursed Jedi. Why did you save me?" She demanded.

"Because...you would've been killed." The boy didn't open his eyes, but he gasped out the response.

"Why do you care? What are you planning, treacherous scum?"

"I couldn't just… let you die." he breathed.

Still she stayed her hand. "I'll slice your throat open, _Jedi_!" She spat. "Then you won't be able to manipulate me with your conniving words!" She snarled.

He opened his eyes and stared straight into hers. She was stunned breathless at the intense blue of them.

"You're beautiful."

Two words had her gasping sharply and leaping back away from him as if he'd burned her.

She stared down at the boy, whose eyes had fluttered closed again, not thinking for several seconds.

_You're beautiful._

It… wasn't like when she was undercover, seducing men to get them to drop their guard. Those men did not say things like that. Well, they said those things, but… not like _that_. She shook herself. This boy was only commenting on her outward appearance like the rest of them, so why was this different?

Because... Because… He didn't use words like sexy, or hot… He said… _beautiful_. He didn't say it with lust, eyeing up her body in a way that made her feel empty, angry and less than beautiful. He looked only at her face, deep into her eyes as he said it. The intense sincerity of his pure-intentioned and slightly delirious compliment practically throttled her heart.

She had no idea why she was suddenly fighting back tears.

When… when had a man ever said that to her in her life? When had a man seen her as more than just something to be used and exploited?

 _You're beautiful._ The words still echoed through her hollow soul.

In that moment, she knew she couldn't kill him.

She hesitantly knelt down to check his wound.


	2. The Hunchback of Notre Dame AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a favorite scene of mine in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I love to fit my favorite father-son duo into everything, and I liked this one a lot.

Mace hated to disturb Yoda. It was not unusual for the old master to meditate for hours at a time, but it was going on three days now that he had been in this position, almost unmoving save for his breathing and occasional twitch of the ear.

But just minutes ago there was a shift in the Force, and a rather pronounced, dramatic one at that.

Yoda sensed his approach and opened his eyes before Mace could speak.

"Assemble the council. For now, a brief meeting we must have."

Mace blinked perplexed, but ultimately chose to oblige without questions. He had long since learned to trust Master Yoda, abide by his judgement, as all the masters had.

"And," he added just as Mace turned to leave and call the meeting. "Send for Knight Skywalker as well."

Mace raised his eyebrows at that but again, didn't question, instead moving to do as he said.

* * *

"A disturbance in the Force, there has been. Felt it, have you all?"

Every council member nodded or murmured their confirmation.

"Felt it too, did you, young Skywalker?" The shriveled little master asked, turning to the young knight, who stood uncertainly in the middle of the room, a quizzical expression on his face.

"Yes Master. It was… very strong. Do you know what the cause of it was?"

Yoda's gaze grew distant, though his eyes never left Anakin.

"A young boy has been brought here. A boy from another time."

The council members exchanged puzzled, disbelieving glances.

Master Mundi spoke. "Master Yoda. Do you mean to say this, _boy_ is… a _time_ _traveler_?" He sounded as though he felt foolish for even voicing the idea.

But Yoda shocked them all by saying, "A time traveler, he is." Confirming, without a hint of doubt in his voice, if a hint of amusement at their reactions.

More disbelieving glances, accompanied by quiet murmurs.

"Master Yoda, how do you know this?" Obi-wan asked, leaning forward.

Yoda glanced at him and got up from his chair, using his cane to help him over to the window. He gazed out over Coruscant in silence for several moments before replying.

"A vision I have had. A vision of a terrible future. Sent here to save us from that future the boy has been."

All the other occupants of the room looked as though they had a thousand questions.

Yoda half turned and still he only looked at Anakin.

"Your son he is, Knight Skywalker."

Stunned silence preminated the room.

Then an eruption of surprised murmurs ensued from all the council members, though none were quite as dead shocked and alarmed as Anakin himself.

His eyebrows shot all the way up as his eyes widened and his lips parted. He didn't dare look at Obi-wan, whose own thoughts had come to an abrupt halt.

Many began to speak at once, but Yoda held up a claw for silence.

"Blame Skywalker for this, we will not." He said sternly, bringing his cane down with a thump as though to emphasize his point. "The will of the Force, this boy's existence has always been. Know this, I do."

"Discuss this and many things we will in due time, but for now, securing the boy, our prerogative is. Found he must be before his presence, discovered by the Sith it is. Know, Skywalker," he said to Anakin, whose anxious, baffled gaze had ever left the decrepit old master. "In the vision, a great deal I learned. Not only of things that would be, but things that are…"

Anakin's breath caught and his heart stuttered.

"However, in danger of losing your position in the order, you are not."

Just a moment ago Anakin wasn't sure anything would ever surprise him again, but here he was. It took him a moment to find his voice and he cleared his throat, putting his hands behind his back and dipping his head respectfully. "Thank you, Master Yoda." He said, unsure and confused, but truly grateful.

For the first time that day, Yoda smiled. "Thank me, do not. Thank your boy you should."

Anakin had not the slightest idea what that could mean, but he took it as a dismissal, and he bowed.

Yoda nodded and waved his cane. "Find him you must, but know you he will not."

Anakin didn't quite want to consider the implications of that just now.

He moved to leave and Obi-wan immediately got up to follow.

A thought struck Anakin, and he paused, turning back.

"What...What is his name, Master?"

"Hmmm." Yoda smiled, almost wistful. "Ask him yourself, you should."

* * *

Luke Skywalker was very, _very_ confused.

The last thing he remembered clearly was sprinting through the bowels of Lothal, trying to catch up to Ezra after they'd split up when an operation went wrong.

Then he remembered getting drowsy, his movements slowing alarmingly, then nothing.

Then he woke up and he was here, on _Coruscant…_ which had been considerably more alarming.

Had he been drugged? If so, why was he brought here and just… left?

He didn't like this. Not at all.

There was nothing to do but… he wasn't sure. Look around? Try to find a way back to Lothal? He wondered if the same thing had, by any chance happened to Ezra. If he was on this planet somewhere. He was sure Ezra would go back to Lothal eventually. Lothal was his planet, and he treasured it, unlike how Luke felt about Tatooine. In any case, he prayed his best friend was safe.

Luke was good at blending into crowds, growing up in the streets of Lothal.

It had to be admitted, Luke was rather small and slight for eighteen, but surely they had noticed him

He moseyed out onto a landing pad. Absently, he scanned the speeders parked in a line. He was jolted awake when he noticed one in particular.

_Wow! Look at that!_

It was an old Corellian YC-700 speeder. That thing was an antique! And in mint condition, too! In fact, it looked almost new.

He walked up to the speeder, entranced. If only Ezra could see this! He'd drool over it too. Except in his case it would be for how much it would be worth on the black market. What Luke would give just for one ride on it, he thought as he ran his hand over the sides.

"Greetings, Young One."

Luke whirled on his heel, instinctively shifting into a ready stance should he need to defend himself.

A blue-skinned twi'lek woman in flowing tan and brown robes was standing a mere few feet away from him. She didn't seem to be suspicious or angry. She carried no weapon other than a polished silver cylinder that hung from her belt.

She held up her hands almost casually, and seemed to regard him with an interest that Luke didn't like.

"No need for alarm, Little One. I am not here to hurt you."

Luke didn't even blink, but continued staring the woman down.

How is space had she snuck up on him? Had he been that distracted? He would have to do better if that were the case. Ezra would scold him for letting a possible threat get so close without realizing.

The woman sighed. "I can see you're not in the mood for talking. Please, I need you to come with me."

Seemingly as a test, she took a single pace in his direction.

Luke immediately took a pace back to match. Surreptitiously, he looked around him for anything he could use as a deterrent so he could give her the slip.

"What if I don't want to go with you?" He asked. Best to keep her talking for the moment.

The woman frowned. "Then I can, and will bring you forcefully if necessary, but I would prefer not to resort to-"

Deciding there was nothing for it, Luke simply bolted toward the exit he'd come through, as it was closest, but the woman, suddenly moving at an unnatural speed headed him off in a moment.

Luke skidded around and dashed back the way he came, cursing under his breath.

He turned to face her, backing up as she neared.

"Do not be difficult, Boy, there is nowhere to run. I meant it when I told you I meant no harm. Surely you can-"

Once more Luke didn't allow her time to finish.

He'd turned and jumped off the platform and onto a passing speeder that was passing by a little closer than was legal.

Ignoring the cursing of the driver, he had jumped to the next speeder and so on until he reached another platform.

He grinned dizzily from the adrenaline and his achievement. His heart was trying to jump out of his chest.

Ezra was right to call him crazy. Luke actually scared himself sometimes.

* * *

"Knight Munda?" Mace spoke into his commlink.

" _My apologies Master. I made contact with the boy, but I am afraid he slipped away from me. I last saw him making his way to the center of Coruscant."_

Mace reached out, even as Munda briefly explained her encounter with the Skywalker boy, and could sense she was correct. The boy clearly had no lessons in shielding his presence, and he was easily revealed in the Force.

He hastily reasurred Knight Munda and commed Skywalker and Kenobi.

* * *

Luke doubled over, catching his breath. He frowned, and clasped his chest.

There was a… pulling. A voiceless call that radiated through his very being.

He couldn't identify it, but… it was pulling him in this general direction, he was sure.

Who were these robed people with apparent supernatural abilities?After the woman, he'd been sighted by another, who'd hopped the buildings and lanes like it was nothing, and once more, Luke had barely escaped.

Were they a gang? Some sort of local law enforcement, specially trained and enhanced to hunt criminals in this vast city? But if so, why waste their time with him? He was nothing, nobody. ...Unless they had something to do with his mysterious arrival on Coruscant?

For lack of a better option, for he had no idea where anything was in this vast, bustling, vibrant city, he followed the pull.

...All the way to a palace.

Luke gazed up, and up, and up at the massive spires of the magnificent piece of architecture breathlessly.

_What in space?_

There were guards set at the entrance, as was to be expected.

Like his speeder jump run, Luke made a spur-of-the-moment decision.

Creeping up soundlessly as he had been doing practically his whole life, Luke slunk past the guards, inching against the wall just behind them.

He slipped inside and pressed himself against the wall, sighing, eyes closed as most of the temporary tension drained out of him.

He opened his eyes and reflexively took in his surroundings as he did so.

His mouth involuntarily opened in a breathy gasp.

* * *

" _It… seems he jumped out into traffic to avoid her."_ Master Windu explained over the comm to Obi-wan, Anakin, along with Ahsoka who they had picked up and briefed on the situation. ...And been given a little time to accept said situation.

Obi-wan very deliberately looked up and raised an eyebrow at Anakin. "If I needed further convincing he was _your_ son…"

"Save it for later, will you." Anakin snapped. At any other time he might have laughed, or replied with a witty retort of his own, but he didn't have the presence of mind just now.

The distinctive presence, once picked out and identified in the massive speare of life that was Coruscant, was difficult to lose track of. It was like a blazing sun amongst flickering stars, not unlike Anakin, though Obi-wan refrained from making another comment.

They followed the blazing sun…

...Right back to their original destination.

"You think he's in the temple?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-wan shook his head, impressed, despite himself. "Only a Force-sensitive could have gotten past the temple guards. Though if he is truly untrained, I can't imagine how he managed it."

Anakin waved it off. "Never mind that now. You two check the other entrances, while I go in the main way." He could taste the anticipation on his tongue, and he didn't even wait for them to acknowledge the suggestion, or rather order, before making his way up the steps to enter the Temple.

* * *

Having spent most of his life on the streets, Luke had never in his life been this close to such finery. Ezra would never believe him.

It… it was beautiful.

There was a sense of sacredness and security and reverence about this place, and there was a part of him that reveled in it.

He was pulled out of his stupor by a presence approaching from just behind him.

His brow lowered, his jaw set and his eyes slid to the side in a half-lidded determined expression.

He calculated for one second then spun around quickly, grabbing the man's weapon attached to his belt and shoving him to the ground with his foot all in one very swift, graceful movement.

It took a lot of force on Luke's part to send him to the floor as he was bigger than Luke and well balanced, and the effort sent Luke back a couple paces himself. He recovered before the other man did however, thumbing the weapon's activation switch and masking his shock as a blue laser of some kind shot out of it. Was this…? Never mind, he could think on it later! He leveled it in the man's face threateningly, glaring down at him.

The man scooted back instinctively and he held up a hand placatingly.

"Hey, hey. Easy now, that thing is dangerous if you don't know how to use it."

"Oh yes? Well thanks for the warning, I'll be sure and be careful when I slice up your insides."

"I assure you, that's not necessary. Just give me a chance to apologise."

That confused Luke, and he drew back a bit. "For what?"

"Well," the man began, then threw his hand out and Luke's feet were swept out from under him as if by an invisible leg, and he tumbled to the floor with a startled shout. The weapon, sword, _lightsaber_ , whatever it was, was yanked from his grasp by said invisible force as well and it flew, deactivated to the outstretched hand of the man, who grabbed it with a slightly smug smile at Luke.

"-That. For example."

"What was-? How did-?" Luke sputtered, jumping to his feet. "What did you do, you krif-"

"Ah, ah, ah." The man, who had also gotten to his feet, cut him off sharply. "We're in a sacred temple, Kid. Show some respect." He said, glancing around with mock seriousness.

Luke huffed and backed off. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a magma staff lying discarded on the floor. He casually stepped towards it and used his foot to flip it up to his hand, never taking his eyes off the man.

"Are you always this charming, or am I just _special_?" He spat out sarcastically as he activated the staff and attacked.

The man activated the lazer sword and caught the staff on the blade.

The man was noticeably taller than him now that they were this close and both on their feet. He was strong too, Luke noted as he struggled under the weight of the man's arms.

Despite this, he didn't seem to be trying too hard to win this. In fact the way he jabbed, and swung and let up when he should have borne down was suspicious.

Was he playing with him? Luke wondered irritably.

* * *

It had felt surreal the moment Anakin stepped into the temple and his gaze fell on the boy for the first time.

It was picturesque really. A poor boy in worn clothes with mussed, too long blond hair standing awed as he beheld the glory that surrounded him.

His back was currently to him, so he couldn't see the boy's face,

Not many could catch him off guard so completely, distracted as he was. He found he didn't mind at all that it was his son who'd done so. In fact he found himself feeling quite proud. The boy had good instincts and reflexes. Little wonder he'd managed to evade them so far.

It also hurt though. What had his son's life been like so far, that he was on edge and defensive.

He was close to him now, as they locked their respective weapons together.

Now he saw the eyes, his eyes. The boy's eyes were as blue as Tatooine skies, and the thought brought a tide of emotions to him, but for once… he didn't push them away.

His features resembled his own, only not so rugged and defined. It was as if someone had taken his features and softened them, made them more princely. Obviously Padme's influence. The nose was certainly hers.

And his presence in the Force was so bright and full. He was the sun and sky and stars in one.

They pulled apart, and the boy backed away, but still held the spear threateningly.

Anakin swept back a little, trying to appear as un-hostile as possible.

"My name is Anakin by the way."

He saw the barely restrained spark in the boy's eyes at the name. Did he at least know his father's name then?

"And you are..?" Anakin prompted.

"Is this some kind of interrogation?" The boy asked, voice still dripping with sarcasm.

Anakin snorted. As stubborn as his parents.

"It's called an introduction actually."

They boy arched an eyebrow at him. "You're not here to arrest me?"

"Wasn't planning on it, though I'd hate to disappoint." Anakin replied smoothly.

The boy backed down somewhat. "What do you want then, soldier boy?"

Anakin balked and _almost_ choked at the phrase and the boy's cocky gall, but otherwise didn't react. They could've avoided this whole altercation if he'd started by asking that, but the boy was obviously not used to being able to talk things over reasonably, rather than fight his way out of things.

And if Anakin was being honest, he'd rather enjoyed it. It was good to know his son had spunk.

"I'd settle for your name." He said in what for him was a gentle tone, and the boy seemed to be becoming more relaxed in his presence.

He hesitated, glancing down. But he raised his large blue eyes and his expression finally softened disarmingly, even smiling a little, and Anakin stared, reveling in the new expression.

"Luke." he said simply.

And there it was. And so it was. And so he was.

Luke.

It was the perfect name. It suited the boy. It was simple, but unique. Somehow strong and gentle sounding at the same time. He had no doubt in the future it was Padme who had come up with it. It did sound rather Nubian actually. It completed the reality of his son. This was real. He was real.

"Luke." He repeated, testing it out. "I... like that name. ...I like it a lot." He said his eyes far away.

 _Luke_ gazed at him, a little, bemused half smile on his face.

"Found him you have, Anakin?" A familiar grovely voice said.

Both he and Luke spun ninety degrees and their gazes traveled down to the small, ancient form of Yoda.

Luke had tensed initially, then relaxed, more out of surprise than anything upon seeing him. Though underestimating Master Yoda was a mistake one made only once in your life.

Anakin recovered hastily, and dared to put an arm around Luke, and was pleased when the boy did not balk at the contact.

"Luke, ah, meet Master Yoda."

Luke frowned quizzically, glancing between him and the aged Jedi Grandmaster.

"Hello." He said at length.

"Take the boy to the kitchens, why do you not? Feed him you should."

As if in response to the mention of food, Luke's stomach gurgled a little, and Luke immediately blushed, pressing a hand to his stomach on reflex, and staring at the floor.

Anakin only half managed to stifle his chuckle, and Luke's blush darkened ever so slightly.

"Right away, Master." He said as he began to guide the boy away.

He stopped in his tracks when he spied Obi-wan and Ahsoka off to the side. Ahsoka had a hand covering her mouth in a suspicious manner, and Obi-wan was looking a little too innocently at him.

"Luke, go on ahead, straight down the corridor. I'll be _right_ back." he promised.

He stalked straight over to his teacher and his student.

"How long were you watching?" He demanded.

Ahsoka made no more efforts to hide her grin. "We showed up about the time he kicked you down and stole your lightsaber, Master."

"Indeed. It was _most_ amusing." Obi-wan said, his eyes twinkling, and his own grin obscured somewhat by his beard. "A truly impressive display of skill on his part to be sure."

Ahsoka cackled. "The mighty Hero with no Fear taken down by an unarmed, untrained teenaged street rat."

"That street rat is _my_ son, mind you." Anakin growled, though with no real malice.

Obi-wan shook his head in what he could only describe as amazement. "We haven't forgotten, Anakin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I didn't make it obvious enough, in this au, Luke somehow ended up on Lothal, and he and Ezra grow up on the streets together, but the Ghost crew never found either of them because... Luke talked Ezra out of stealing the crates…?


	3. Captain America The Winter Soldier AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off... well you'll see I guess.
> 
> I once thought of a Luke/Sabine ship, and for whatever reason, I really, really liked it. Like, I feel like I shouldn't… but I do. I think it might be because I just really enjoy when Luke is paired with a feisty, kinda jaded female, whether romantically or platonically. (Sana, Aphra, Mara, or even Leia for that matter, though she's usually nicer to him.)One reason why I love Luke/Mara with a passion. You can look at this story either platonically(Like Black Widow and Captain America) or romantically.

Luke and Sabine slowed to a stop in the crowded market when they spotted a stormtrooper patrol. They hadn't been supposed to end up out in the open on this mission, and they weren't wearing disguises.

They whipped their heads around but there was no alley, or crevice they could duck into, and the patrol was steadily approaching.

Sabine whirled on Luke. "Luke, kiss me!"

Luke blinked exactly once. "Um. What?" He said flatly.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable." She said as if that meant it made perfect sense for them to do what she was suggesting.

"Uh, yeah. They _do_." Luke said deliberately, taking a half step away from her warily.

* * *

The patrol had almost reached them, and she didn't wait for him to protest furthur, but pulled him roughly into a kiss.

Luke's whole body stiffened as their lips met, his eyes blown comically wide. She kicked his shin in false irritation. They might draw attention if he kept up that reaction, which was the opposite of what they wanted.

Fortunately, Luke had enough sense to take the hint and go with it, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into her with a hesitancy that was truly adorable.

There was no real passion on either end, but it would look believable enough, and that was the idea.

* * *

Sabine sat casually, with her feet propped up on the control board of the ship they'd stolen, Luke piloting of course. For all that the kid was naive, inexperienced at a number of things, a terrible liar, and a soft-hearted boy who belonged anywhere but fighting a war, he was one hell of a pilot. Better even than Hera, and _that_ was saying something.

Luke was all of twenty. Two years younger than her, and the same age Ezra had been, and since they'd met, Sabine had adopted him in much the same manner she had Ezra. There was a part of her that wasn't certain why she enjoyed Luke's company, as she usually couldn't abide goody-two-shoes like him. Those were the people who died first in wars. She had sought him out after Hera had mentioned that the pilot who had destroyed the Death Star was actually a boy, who was apparently training to be a Jedi. Or trying to anyway. He'd come far with the little he had, and despite how she teased him, it made her proud to see him persevere and learn. Maybe it was the nostalgia that drew her to him. Luke had a way of doing that with everyone though. The more time she spent with him, the more she saw it firsthand. He drew people around him, calmed and heartened people by his presence alone, made enemies into his friends.

Being introverted, Sabine usually got drained by spending time with people, but with Luke… she was somehow rejuvenated instead.

He was… something special.

She was sure Leia Organa was pushing for _something_ between them, with all these missions she kept putting them on together, but Sabine was content where they were.

"Where's a Jedi learn to steal a ship?" She asked idly, a teasing tone in her voice. Because Force, Luke really _was_ easy to bait and tease. He always reacted to things. He'd pout, storm off or glare. Yet, he only reacted that way to seemingly minor things. Anything heavier, he would withdraw into himself, rather than lash out like most people. Something she could relate to. They were similar in that way. It took a lot to drive them over the edge, and when it happened, it was bad.

"Tatooine, and then the Rebellion." Luke drawled, his face set in a very mild scowl that was anything but intimidating. He gave her propped up feet a pointed glance. "And we're _borrowing_ it. Get your feet down."

Sabine shot him an almost amused look at both the comment and the order, but complied, setting her feet down deliberately.

As she said. Seemingly minor things were what got to him.

But something else had been on her mind. "I was wondering something…" She started, drawing Luke's gaze.

It had been nagging at her, and she had to ask. She watched him closely so she could gauge his reaction.

"Luke. Was that your first kiss?"

The pause that followed was answer enough, before Luke answered dryly. "That bad, huh?"

Sabine waved her hands with a snort. "It's not that. Well, you're obviously inexperienced, but…well..." She trailed off as Luke slumped a little, averting his gaze and she gathered that she was doing the opposite of smoothing things over. His skin, which was tanned almost bronze, darkened on his cheeks, and she realized with amusement mixed regretfulness that he was blushing.

Sabine genuinely felt bad now. She'd assumed he had an aversion to kissing without sincerity simply because he was so innocent. Turns out, he was even more innocent than she'd thought. She wasn't too much of a romantic outside of her art, but she knew Luke was a bit of a sap, and that he cared about such things. She'd taken his first kiss, and it wasn't even sincere. Sure it may have been for a good cause, but still…

"I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't know." She tried to pour as much sincerity into her voice as possible. "I never would have done that if I'd thought, but…" She stopped herself short of saying she should have guessed. _That_ would do _nothing_ to lift Luke's current mood.

"I didn't… didn't really mind…" He muttered, and Sabine's eyebrows shot up.

"I-I mean…" Luke stammered out. "If- If I had to have my first kiss with someone today, I'm glad it could be you." He mumbled, his cheeks darkening further, and keeping his eyes strictly in front of him.

Sabine smiled at him, giving him a light jab on the arm. "I didn't find kissing you all that repulsive either." She returned, and that got a laugh to bubble up out of Luke, finally breaking the tension.


End file.
